Simpson Note
by Shadowfang14
Summary: A Treehouse of Horror episode, based on the popular anime 'Death Note'.


_AN: Well, hello there! This is one of my first few fanfics on this site, so please be gentle. I hope you like. _

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Simpsons or Death Note, no matter how much I wish I did. *Frowny face*

Bart Simpson walked home from school, an angry scowl on his face. He had had a bad day, as always. Not only had Mrs. Krabappel assigned him a test on American history, but after school, he had been beaten up by Jimbo, Dolph, and Kearney.

"Bunch of morons." He said angrily. "I'm sick of them all! I just hate them so much! They should all just die!" Suddenly, Bart noticed something lying on the ground.

"Huh?" he said. "A book?" He picked it up. It was then that he noticed that the words

'Killing Book' were written on the front of the book.

"What the? Killing book?" After looking around to make sure that no one was watching, Bart stuck the book in his backpack, and continued home. After saying a quick 'hello' to his mom, Bart went upstairs to his room and pulled out the book. He opened it, and read aloud

"If someone's name is written in this book, they will die. Ay Carumba! A book that can kill people?" A big grin spread across Bart's face. "This could be just what I'm looking for! But will it actually work? I need a test subject!" Looking outside, Bart saw Mr. Burns touring the neighborhood with Smithers.

"He'll do." He said, and wrote down Mr. Burns' name in the Killing Book. Bart watched with bated breath, and after a few seconds, Mr. Burns clapped his hand to his chest, gasped in pain, and fell down, unmoving.

"Mr. Burns?" Smithers said fearfully. Running over to his boss worriedly, he checked for Mr. Burns' pulse, and was horrified when he didn't find one.

"Oh my God!" he said. "Mr. Burns is dead!" Smithers started sobbing, but he was the only one, as everyone else who had gathered around cheered.

Bart, who had been watching upstairs in his room, gasped.

"I just killed Mr. Burns!" he said. A smile then spread over his face. "Cool!" he said.

"So, having fun, eh?" Bart turned around, and, as soon as he saw the creature that had spoken, screamed in fear.

The being was a large, winged creature with blue-green hair, a clown-like face, and it was smoking a cigar.

"Bart, are you alright up there?" Bart's mother, Marge, asked from downstairs.

"Yeah Mom, everything's cool!" Bart called back down, then turned back to the strange creature.

"Who, or what are you?" he asked.

"Name's Krusty." The creature introduced itself. "I'm a Death God."

"A Death God?" Bart asked. "So you mean, you spend all your time killing people?"

"More or less." Krusty said. "With Killing Books, just like the one you've got there."

"So now I've got the power to kill people whenever I want?" Bart asked excitedly. An evil smile then spread over his face. "Perfect."

Over the next few days, a string of mysterious deaths occurred among the students and faculty of Springfield Elementary. The next day, Mrs. Krabappel dropped dead at her desk before she could pass out the tests. The day after, Jimbo, Dolph, and Kearney died before they had the chance to beat Bart up. Principal Skinner died right after giving Bart a detention, and Martin Prince died after he saw Bart using the Killing Book, and started to run off to tell. And aside from him, nobody saw Bart using the Book, or even the evil smile on his face as he put it up.

As Nelson's dead body was wheeled out of the school, the police were baffled.

"I don't get it." Lou the cop said. "Who could be killing these people, and why?"

"I've got a theory." Chief Wiggum said.

"Yeah, what've you got, chief?" Eddie the cop asked.

"Well, in murder cases, it's always the one you least suspect, right?" Wiggum asked. "So I say-it's the classroom gerbil!" Both Lou and Eddie had to force themselves not to facepalm at their chief's stupidity.

"Hey, I've gotten a voicemail!" Lou, who had his laptop with him, said as he opened the file. All three cops leaned in as a pink letter 'L' appeared on the screen and a garbled voice came over the laptop.

"_I think I may have the answers you're looking for._" The voice said. "_If you want more information, meet me at the old arcade in one hour._"

"Think we should do it, chief?" Lou questioned.

"Well, sure." Wiggum said. "I mean, this is a murder case with no suspects, and we were just told by a complete stranger whose face we haven't even seen to meet them in an abandoned building with no witnesses, so yeah, I think we should go for it!"

And that was how, one hour later, the police went to the arcade.

"I'm glad you could join me." The cops all looked down, and found themselves looking at an 8-year-old girl. She was very pale, and had dark circles under her eyes, indicating a lack of sleep.

"Hey, you're just a little girl!" Wiggum said in surprise.

"Of course." The child said. "The 'L' stands for Lisa."

"So, 'Lisa'," Eddie said, "You said you had some information for us."

"Yes, I do." Lisa said. "All the murder victims are students and teachers from Springfield Elementary. I've taken the liberty of looking through their files. They're all linked to one person-a Bart Simpson. In the past, they've all wronged him in some way, so that obviously means that Bart's the killer!"

"You heard her, boys!" Wiggum said. "Let's go after this 'Bart' kid, and put him behind bars!"

Bart, meanwhile, was back at his house, trying to decide who to kill next.

"Let's see…" he said. "Janey once sneezed on me! And I once loaned Millhouse a quarter, and he never paid me back!" He laughed maniacally as he wrote down their names, and Krusty raised an eyebrow.

"Hey kid, think you're getting a little carried away, there?" he asked. Before Bart could reply, his door was kicked down, and there stood the cops and Lisa.

"Bart Simpson, you're under arrest for the murder of Springfield Elementary students and teachers!" Wiggum said.

"What?" Bart said, trying to play innocent. "What makes you so sure that I did it?"

"You mean other than the fact that you're holding a book labeled 'Killing Book'?" Lisa inquired. Bart stared forward for a few seconds. Then he completely lost it.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, COPPERS!" he said. Holding the Killing Book in one hand, he jumped out the window, landing safely on the ground below, and started running. The police and Lisa started following him. Bart had completely lost his mind. He laughed maniacally as he ran.

"Gotta kill them!" he said. "Gotta kill them all! If only I knew their names!" As the police chased after him, Wiggum turned to Lisa.

"He's too fast, Lisa!" he said.

"Lisa?" Bart turned around, a crazy smirk on his face. "So, your name is Lisa, eh? That's all I needed to know!" He wrote Lisa's name down in the Killing Book, and turned to her.

"You're gonna die, now!" he laughed. "In just a few seconds, you're gonna die!"

"I don't think so." Lisa said. "I anticipated that you might try to kill me, so during the chase, I actually managed to steal the Killing Book away while you weren't looking, and replace it with a fake. I've got the real Killing Book right here." She held up another Killing Book, and Bart just smiled wider.

"Ah, that's what _you_ think!" he laughed. "I thought that you might pull something like that, so I switched the books back while you weren't looking! So I've got the real Killing Book, and you're really about to die!"

"No, I'm not." Lisa said, never losing her cool. "I actually had a fake notebook, all along. I just wanted you to believe that you got the real Killing Book back, when in reality, both of us have fakes. Lou has the real Killing Book."

"What?" Bart said. "A fake?" He laughed crazily. "So then, I could write anyone's name in this, and nothing would happen?" he laughed. "Alright then, I'll just write my own name then, just to prove you wrong!" He wrote his own name in the Killing Book, laughing all the while, then, as Lisa and the cops watched, he got a heart attack and died on the spot.

"So, that WAS the real Killing Book all along?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, it is." Lisa said. "I knew that Bart's fragile sanity would leave him open to suspicion, so I played mind games with him, with him trying to prove that he was right, which led to him writing his own name in the Killing Book, just to prove us wrong, and himself, right. I wanted him to believe that he had a fake, when in reality, I had never even touched the Killing Book.

"My brain hurts now." Wiggum complained, rubbing his head.

"There's just one thing I'm curious about." Lou said. "Bart wrote your name down in the Killing Book, so shouldn't you have died?" To the cops' surprise, Lisa just smiled.

"Whoever said that Lisa is my real name?" she asked cryptically.

Bart's eyes snapped open.

"Whoa." He breathed to himself. "What a weird dream. Well, it's good to be back in the real world." He tried to pull himself up, only to find that he couldn't move.

"Huh?" he asked. He looked around, only to find that he was pinned to a tree by an arrow, which was going right through the sleeve of his red kimono, sealing him in place. Bart's dog ears drooped in disappointment.

"Aw man, not again!"


End file.
